


Никто не держит небо

by Kalta



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Character Study, Drama, Existential Crisis, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta/pseuds/Kalta
Summary: К Бреши он, наверное, уже привык. И к метке. Даже к людям и вечно направленным на него взглядам. Но не к тому, что все может разрушиться.//или: четыре кошмара Инквизитора как они есть
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 2





	Никто не держит небо

**Author's Note:**

> еще одно альтернативное название, под которым это собственно и появилось в моей голове - экзистенциальный кризис маханона лавеллана в четырех частях
> 
> велл, я не поставила в теги сборник драбблов, потому что это не совсем подходит, но все же поясню - по сути это четыре косвенно связанных истории, они же ключевые моменты в развитии местного лавеллана. это не совсем драбблы, скорее мини, косвенно связанные между собой - лучше иметь это в виду
> 
> пейринг со второй части, а теги пока проставлены только основные, добавлять буду по мере написания
> 
> ну и да, вся эта штука исключительно инквизитор-центрик, потому что я внезапно очень загорелась своим сыном, но если это вам вдруг окажется интересно - энджой!!

Он просыпается посреди ночи, впиваясь заледеневшими пальцами в простыни и с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Хочется думать — от холода, пробирающегося сквозь окна и щели маленького бревенчатого домика, от лязга оружия патрулирующих по ночам солдат, от резких завываний ветра, гуляющего по горам.

Маханон умеет врать. Совсем немного. Но точно не себе.

Это все неправильно-неправильно-неправильно, думает он, и мысли скачут и путаются в голове, завязываются в узел, еще один, и еще; он набрасывает обшитую мехом куртку поверх одежды, наспех натягивает у кровати брошенные сапоги и бесшумно приоткрывает дверь.

В Убежище даже тихо и очень-очень спокойно. Ни души почти — только проходящий мимо солдат смотрит на него косо; гадает, наверное, снова ли он собрался сбежать. Маханон в ответ только улыбается глуповато и долго-долго моргает, сгоняя остатки сна.

Сбегать… сбегать он больше не собирается.

Мороз отрезвляет, встряхивает как следует; Маханон вдыхает поглубже холодный воздух, у него чуть ли глотка от этого не замерзает — он совсем не привык. В Вольной Марке было теплее. И по ночам тоже. А еще снега не было — такого чистого и искрящегося, белыми наплечниками оседающего на куртке. И ветер не сдувал с ног.

И проще все было. Гораздо проще.

Шаги у него почти что бесшумные, как у кота легкие, только следы не спрячешь — да ему и не надо; он пробирается ближе к церкви, останавливается у самых дверей.

Отсюда все Убежище видно до самых ворот, заваленное снегом, пронизанное теплым светом факелов. Это красиво, думает Маханон — очень странно, совсем незнакомо, но почему-то красиво.

 _Здесь ничего не осталось,_ думает Маханон.

 _Я их подвел,_ думает Маханон.

Зияющая дыра в небе сияет недобрым зеленым светом. А ведь все небо было такое, зеленое и искрящееся, и камни и скалы парили под небесами, абсурдные, неправильные и…

Он запускает себе пригоршню снега в лицо — фыркает недовольно, пока вода стекает с горячих щек.

И небо нормальное. Правильное, больше не страшное, полное крохотных сияющих звезд. И еще Брешь. Но к ней он… к ней он, наверное, уже привык. И к метке. Даже к людям и вечно направленным на него взглядам.

Не к тому, что все может разрушиться.

Не к тому, что все может разрушиться без него.

Не к тому, что кто-то может из-за него умереть.

Раньше было просто. Раньше можно было сбегать украдкой в шемленские города, иногда — ловко воровать побрякушки и навешивать их на пояс, а потом незаметно прокрадываться обратно к родным аравелям, чтобы снова вернуться к охоте, разведке и вечерним рассказам хагрена.

За шалости и своеволие его могли бы отчитать так, что стыдно было поднять глаза; кто-то из старших воинов мог бы оттаскать за ухо — и за дело. Но, если бы с ним по его же глупости что-то случилось, его бы было кому спасти.

_От Бреши Маханона не спасет уже никто._

* * *

— Не спать, Вестник, — Варрик хлопает его по спине. — Как стрелять-то будешь?

— Я… не сплю.

Это слишком неуверенный ответ. Варрик ему, ясное дело, не верит — не говорит ничего, только качает головой. Думает, должно быть, что это все сегодня плохо кончится.

Но они же здесь вчетвером, в конце концов. Да и стрелять он даже так не разучился… наверное.

Кассандре, идущей позади, он широко улыбается; _все хорошо, просто отлично_ — говорит так. Она в ответ только сверлит его взглядом. Тяжелым и крайне недовольным. Маханон отворачивается и вздыхает тихо — он бы не трясся все утро в седле и не ехал бы в такую даль, если бы не заставили. Кто же здесь виноват.

Никто же не поможет ему с кошмарами.

Ах да. Он же о них не сказал.

Он закусывает губу.

И не скажет он ничего. Глупости все это. Дурные сны уйдут сами — так же, как и пришли, скатертью дорога. Это не то, о чем стоит говорить. Не то, о чем есть _с кем_ поговорить.

 _Вестник идиот, Вестник боится, Вестник трусливый, слишком впечатлительный, Вестник бесполезный. Вестник-вестник-вестник_ и сотни его глупых мыслей. Вот и все.

Маханон косится на Дориана. Может, он бы понял — он же там был, все запомнил. И Редклиф, и лириум, торчащий из стен, и разорванное в клочья от края до края небо, и… и _смерти._

Только вот Дориану вряд ли до них было дело. Он их всех ведь впервые видел. Он этих людей не знал.

И Маханон знал о них ровно столько же, сколько они о нем — сухие факты и пара важных мелочей. Даже не мог еще сказать, были ли они друзьями.

А смотреть… а смотреть он все равно не мог.

Ему было страшно смотреть, как лириум кровавыми разводами оплетает весь замок, как прорастает в чужих телах, как над его головой парят неведомой силой вырванные из земли острова и статуи, как вместо неба всюду зияла одна большая сквозная дыра; но это было страшнее. Во много-много раз.

 _Не смотри,_ говорит ему Дориан.

 _Не двигайся,_ говорит ему Дориан.

А у Кассандры глаза такие пустые-пустые, когда она падает на холодный каменный пол, подкошенная ударом уродливой руки демона; а у Варрика пальцы разжимаются, отпускают впервые Бьянку.

А Лелиана стреляет. До последнего стреляет. Так быстро, так отчаянно — и все равно ни одной стрелы мимо.

Маханону бы тоже стоило достать из-за спины лук. Тоже стоило бы стрелять.

— Лавеллан! — его встряхивают за плечо. — _Лавеллан!_

У Кассандры по страшному строгий взгляд. И живые глаза.

Все, на что его хватает — улыбка, глупая и потерянная; это совсем не к месту, совсем по-идиотски, одно большое и очень позорное «совсем», а ему всего на мгновение становится плевать.

Варрик тихо цокает языком и качает головой. Он говорит Маханону как-то: не зли Искательницу, никогда не зли. Золотое правило. Маханон охотно кивает головой — и вот. У него всегда все выходит так — с сотней ошибок и лишних шагов, ничего идеального, ничего абсолютно правильного.

— Храни нас Создатель, — цедит Кассандра, — возьми себя в руки, Лавеллан! Ты сейчас в трясину свалишься. И если что случится, я тебя…

— Не прибьешь ты его, — скучающим голосом перебивает Дориан, — он же утонет, сама подумай. И мы, возможно, тоже. Сколько ж тут трупов…

— Ну спасибо, — поджимает губы Маханон.

— К твоим услугам, — усмехается Дориан; очаровательно, как всегда. И совсем чуть-чуть криво.

Маханон делает шаг назад от недобро бурлящей воды и осторожно отводит взгляд — Кассандре не надо смотреть в глаза, чтобы чувствовать окружающую ее ауру напряжения.

Это отрезвляет чуть-чуть — хорошо.

Умирать не хочется совсем — тем более так бездарно и глупо. Умирать нельзя — об этом напоминает слабое зеленое свечение на ладони, прорывающееся сквозь ткань перчатки.

Ладно, думает Маханон. Хоть что-то теперь не идет вразрез с его желаниями. Маленький успех — крошечный, на самом деле, только выбора ему никто особо и не дает.

Раньше это бы его разозлило. Или расстроило. А потом гнев с грустью растворились бы, развеялись дымом по ветру — он бы и думать о них забыл, потому что не было тогда проблем, не было страха и не было почти никакой ответственности. За себя только — но с собой-то он за годы научился справляться.

С другими же совсем нет.

За других страшнее. И больнее — в сердце щемит, не дает дышать. Это тоже совсем иное, незнакомое чувство — потому что за свой клан Маханон не боится, потому что их не касаются проблемы людского мира, потому что на пути у них не встает ничего непосильного.

Это было хорошо. Правильно и спокойно; может, слишком обыденно, слишком скучно, никаких приключений и чувства азарта, пустая рутина, стрельба по одной и той же дичи, по одним и тем же импровизированным мишеням.

Но тогда ведь не было Бреши.

Не было бесконечных разрывов и метки на левой руке.

Не было будущего, вязкого, черного, хватающего за плечи и тянущего вниз, вниз, _вниз,_ в самую трясину — вскрикнуть от страха и захлебнуться.

И _Вестника_ тоже не было. Был Маханон из клана Лавеллан, который ничего не боялся и по собственной дурости вызвался отправиться на Конклав — а теперь, возможно, и его нет.

Не думать об этом, говорит себе Маханон. Не думать — и будет не так паршиво.

Он — на всякий случай — делает еще шаг от трясины. Кассандра смеряет его еще одним долгим, внимательным и суровым взглядом; он отмахивается, неловко как-то и неуверенно, и смотрит ей в глаза честно-честно — а она только хмыкает в ответ.

 _Все в порядке_ — говорят его жесты, но совсем не слова.

В порядке ведь ничего не будет на самом деле — пусть будет хоть так. Недосказанно и иллюзорно.

Дорога через топи длинная и тяжелая, и уже смысла поворачивать назад нет — даже если бы было позволено.

И в трясине кошмаров нет. Есть мертвецы, есть призраки, духи и запах смерти — но это знакомые ужасы, к которым привыкаешь, которых учишься не бояться, и не дрожат руки, и не колотится бешено сердце, и не наливаются свинцом ноги.

Маханону почему-то нравится эта мысль; он за нее неожиданно крепко держится.

Это ведь не Старший, это ведь не Алексиус и не его ужасное будущее. Это не Брешь в небе и не прошитый насквозь разрушенный древний храм. Это все заботы для Вестника.

А хотя бы застрявших у авваров людей он может спасти как простой солдат.

*

Если просто сделать вид, ничего не будет в порядке.

Нет, он понимает это давно — но загоняет эту мысль куда-то глубоко, в темный подвал собственного разума, запирает за гнилыми старыми досками. Но чувствует он это только сейчас — так же явно, как запах гари, как слышит собственное колотящееся сердце, уши закладывающие крики и тревожный гул колокола.

Убежище горит, и «в порядке» рушится под ногами, обрывается тонким веревочным мостиком прямо над пропастью.

Так оживают кошмары — так воплощается будущее. Брешь еще не растет, Брешь еще не пожрала мир — но она это сделает, точно сделает, когда они все сгорят, когда они все умрут и останутся лишь потерянными заледеневшими телами в горах.

Инквизиции нужен Вестник, знает Маханон, только что делать, когда метка выпала совсем не тому?

Метка — она для лидера, для того, кто умеет вести, для того, кто может спасать, для того, кому стоит верить.

Маханон стреляет — это все, что он умеет хорошо делать; как умеет всякий солдат, как умеет всякий разведчик. Ни больше, ни меньше.

Храмовники падают — от его ли с Варриком стрел, от меча ли Кассандры, от заклятий ли Дориана; страшные, изуродованные, чудовищные. А этого все равно недостаточно. Бесконечная будто орда на четверых, и Старший, и оглушающий утробным рыком, парящий над головами дракон — это много, так много, что слишком — не для них даже; для целой армии.

Маханону некогда думать, но на периферии собственного сознания он ловит проносящуюся молнией, отчаянную и совершенно глупую мысль, бессмысленное дурацкое чувство, безнадежное и леденящее его изнутри.

Ему ведь страшно, _так страшно умирать._

Все еще. До сих пор.

Не потому что будет больно, не потому что все кончится, не потому что он больше никогда не вернется домой.

Потому что…

_А будет ли что-то после него?_

Когда его не стало в первый раз, мир сгорел, рухнул и остался лежать в руинах. А во второй?

Что будет во второй?

Маханон не знает.

Как бы все было просто, если бы ему до сих пор было все равно. Как бы все было просто, если бы он никогда не приезжал на Конклав.

Большие проблемы — они для великих людей. Для тех, кто сражают архидемонов, для тех, кто начинает революции и меняет мир.

Маханону Лавеллану бы сбежать — перейти через Морозные горы, в первом же порту проникнуть зайцем на идущий в Вольную Марку корабль, а дальше — идти по следу так долго, сколько он сможет, сколько потребуется, чтобы снова увидеть паруса родных аравелей.

В его ладонях никогда не сможет уместиться весь мир. Даже если ему его вручили с почетом.

Хоть бы малую часть удержать. Хоть что-то спасти.

А все, что умеет Маханон — это метко стрелять.

Так стреляет Лелиана; _та, которой не было, та, которая может быть только будет, та, которая умерла_. Отчаянно, беспрерывно, пока не опустеет колчан.

Маханон крепче сжимает лук.

 _Где_ бы он ни был, _когда_ бы он ни был, _кем_ бы он ни был, неизменными всегда остаются только стрелы и тетива.

Никто не спасает его от Бреши, никто не спасает его от Старшего. Но в этом ведь и смысл, да?

Вестника никто не спасает — потому что Вестник спасать должен сам.

Маханон верит, что последняя стрела в колчане выпущена не зря. И что он, может, не зря умрет под обвалом.

_(Вестник не умирает)_

_(Он не уверен, но, кажется, это тоже было не зря)_


End file.
